


Ultimate Hitman

by TheCursedGentleman



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: POV Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedGentleman/pseuds/TheCursedGentleman
Summary: In a sudden change of the tides of fate, everything happen in a different way, with the sole change being the talent, or rather, the new addition on talent on this someone.Or the AU in which a lot changes when Kazuichi is changed.





	Ultimate Hitman

In this world, the most important thing that people can have is not wealth, but talent, what matter if you have money if you lose it, the only thing that matter is talent, that’s what I learned when I was a young boy.

My family was a poor one, my father would work at a bike shop, my mother would take care of me on my younger age, and I would help my father.

My mom then died because of her lung cancer because my father was always smoking, he entered in depression, he would always drink and put me as the guilty of why she was dead, he would always punch me and make me work more and more times, until he didn’t even work, making me be at the shop all the time, missing the time I was supposed to be making friends and living as a child.

Then came the bullies, because I had to work all the time non-stop, I had no time to clean himself, so I had to go to school smelling like oil, which in turn would make all of them pick on me and laugh at how I stank.

And again.

And again.

For the next 5 years, my memories would be a cycle, beaten up by dad, go to school, beaten up by class members, eat if I was lucky enough to steal money from people passing by, work until be exhausted, go to sleep, rinse and repeat.

And I am pretty sure that it would continue this stupidity had not been HIM who caught me pickpocketing people.

He was… Pretty unremarkable, bald head, icy blue eyes, but still, there was something surrounding him, like an aura, that spelt ‘death’ to me, I was trembling, and I didn’t know why, but for some reason, it wasn’t because of fear.

“ What do you want?” He asked, his voice wasn’t loud, but it was clear and it was carried away by the wind, it boomed into my ears, this voice wasn’t a normal person.

I studied the mechanisms of what makes people work and personality, it was an hobby of mine, understanding the mechanism so I can fix it, but this man, his mechanisms aren’t humane.

They are from a robot who is able to kill, everything made me think of a hitman, the way he speaks, the way he walks, everything said that, the movies had some characters that acted like that, but…

Actors pale at the real thing apparently.

He began to turn into the other way, apparently because I didn’t answer him, I gasp as I see that intriguing mark on his head, that thing that resembles a bar code on his head, is that an identification mark, like on the food? So that they know with what they are dealing or something like that?

“ Wait!” I shout as I followed the man, who now turned into a dark alley, I quickly turned on the same alley only to find a barrel right between my eyes.

“ Who are you?” He asked as I now noticed that this thing close to my forehead was a gun, by the looks, an AMT 1911 ‘Hardballer’ with an suppressor… Perfect for a silent murder.

“ My name is Kazuichi Souda, sir, I want to know, are you a murderer?” I asked him full of curiosity, it was more than obvious by the way his hand didn’t even wavered as he had put the gun on my head, but I still needed to begin with simple questions first.

“ No, I am a hitman, there is a difference between those two terms, if you don’t know.” The man said as he sheathed the gun into his suit, this man then could kill dad, right?

“ S-sir, how much?” I asked him.

“ How much for what?” He asked me.

“ How much for you to kill a man?” I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow to my question and shook his head.

“ More than you probably have, your clothes are ragged and have holes, your hair smells like oil and you look like you came from a junkyard.”

… I mean… You are not wrong

“ And you just confirmed it.” He said looking dead at my eyes.

“ Shit! I said that aloud?!” I asked him.

“ No, I saw your facial expression and you called my bluff.” Shit he is good.

“ Why do you want to kill this man?” He asked me.

“ Well, since I don’t want to take more time from a man who can easily kill me in 100 different ways, my dad is an drunk asshole who makes me work until exhaustion, pass hungry until he is out because of alcohol, not to mention HE is the reason why I lost my mom, and everything after that!” I finished angry at my dad, crying, I must look pathetic.

“ I just want something! A talent, a skill, something that can give me a path to get out of this life!” I shouted angrily at the man, if he wasn’t going to help me, then what good would he do?

Suddenly the bald man turned and began to walk away.

“ Follow me then.” He said, what?

“ W-what do you mean?” I asked him as I followed him nonetheless.

“ I will teach you how to be the best at what I do.” He said.

That was the day in which the hellish training would begin, I would be trained in everything he knew, martial arts, swordsmanship, weaponry, how to modify guns so that it could be useful to me, stealth, disguise, then the miscellaneous stuff that also could give me an edge, how to speak multiple languages, how to keep calm under stress, how to act in a non-suspicious way, piano, drums, cooking, first aid, a lot of things.

Those were the things I learned with him, but I learned tricks on my own as well.

I was six years old at that time, now it was my last year before I could join Hope’s Peak Academy, ten years, and now, I was going to do what I promised myself.

I would Kill my father.

A bullet to the head, nothing too special, a quick death, he wasn’t like others who liked to torture their victims as a certain serial killer he found in his passing time, only reason he didn’t kill her was because there was no reason to, she wasn’t his target, and he only killed his targets, within reasoning, he wasn’t a hired gun, he was still a human being with a complete rational brain.

He walked through the halls and opened the door so that he could kill him, his weapon of choice, the ‘Hardballer’ of his adoptive father, who taught him everything, who gave him the location of all his safehouses when it was the time for the last trial.

The Student needed to kill the teacher, which he did, without hesitation, before breaking down, he knew that he was weak, or rather…

“ Those who are strong, are the ones that shouldn’t care if they expose what they actually feel.” 47, or ‘Tobias Rieper’ depending on who you ask, said as the bullet went through his heart, he was already 55 years old, so he wasn’t good physically as I was, but he did have decades of experience, and he had let that bullet go through his heart, as it would be faster for him, at least that is how I saw that.

I spent all his time after that trial hunting and killing everyone that related to how 47 was created.

“ Y-You look just like your mother…” Dad says to me, husky voice as he is strapped into the medical bed, dying from the same thing that killed mom, it was rather ironic.

“ I got into Hope’s Peak Academy, father, did you know that?” I asked him, deadly cold my voice sounded to him, I fixed the place of my glasses as I glared at him.

“ I-Is t-that so?” He asked me as he coughed.

“ Yes, as Ultimate Mechanic.” I told him and I saw something akin to pride on those eyes of his, which was ridiculous, he may have taught me the principles, but I surpassed even in what he didn’t know.

“ And as Ultimate Hitman.” I said to him.

“ Any last words, father?” I asked him as he suddenly widened his eyes at me for some reason.

“ Son, have I ever told you, that your black wings are beautiful?” He asked me, making me raise an eyebrow.

“ Like the wings of a dark angel.” I sighed, apparently he was not only dying, but delusional, this was supposed to be my revenge!

But… But this looks more of a mercy kill.

I shake my head and I shot the gun on his head, and after that, I simply walked through the door until I was out of the hospital.

And that was how the story of the little Hitman began, but little did he know, that it was raining.

Which only purpose was to make those invisible wings of him wet.

Two weeks and three days have passed from that occurrence, not only he was now going to SCHOOL of all things, but he was also contacted to make an assassination.

In the name of an anonymous donation of 300,000 $ so that he could kill a certain person.

_‘ Junko Enoshima, reasoning: has connections with a terrorist group.’_

It wasn’t the most descriptive thing, but hey, he wasn’t one to question reasonings, besides, he would have to kill even if it didn’t have a reasoning.

For most of the parts, of course that there would be a situation in which he would obviously choose to not kill and no one would be able to do nothing against him because not only he is a free agent, differently of 47, but he IS the new Ultimate Hitman, and no one would mess with him.

“ So this is my new mission, not only I am supposed to be at the same place as so many people, but I have to take a kill within the same place with so many people that could have talents that could counter mine.” Kazuichi said shaking his head.

“ Personal information… Blah blah blah, ultimate fashionista, blah blah blah, her three sizes? Why the fuck would I want this? Oh well, if she has someone that is trying to be her, as in acting as Junko, at least he would know that there is a difference, but then again, the chances of that were very low.

He pushed the doorknob only to find himself with vertigo.

“ What is this?” Kazuichi asked himself as he felt into his knees, only to fall into unconsciousness.

“ Well… Shit.” These were his last words.


End file.
